Hunger Who
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: This is a Hunger Games/Doctor Who crossover: Rose Tyler and John Smith, or as he prefers to be called "The Doctor" are this years District 12 tributes...and The Doctor will do anything to keep the woman he cares about safe Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler of District 12 woke up from a nightmare. The same nightmare she'd been having for the past week, and last night's dream was the worst. Today was the reaping for the 70th annual Hunger Games, and this would be Rose's final reaping. _Thank God_. Rose thought to herself. Now being 18, Rose's name was in the reaping 28 times. Each year, she added her name in additional times for Tessere for herself and her mother and father. Seemed like the odds weren't in her favor this year. Still, Rose got up and cleaned herself off of any coal dust or grime and looked for her best outfit. If for some bizarre reason Rose was chosen she wanted to look good once she arrived to the Capitol. Hopefully Haymitch wasn't so drunk this year and actually help the tributes survive this time. Before the reaping, Rose ran down to her best friend's house and knocked on the door, hoping they were home and not in the square already.

In another part of District 12, The Doctor sat up, running his hands through his hair. Reaping Day. D-day. The Doctor knew that even after his parents died in the "accident", he had to make them proud.

"Oi! Get down 'ere!" The Doctor heard his adoptive sister call. He was nice enough to be taken in by close family friends, the Nobles. Donna was younger than him, and he had placed his name in the reaping more times, to protect her. He was her spaceman, and he had to take her to the stars one day. District 12 wasn't the best place to build a space ship, but he had a secret. He was a great tinker after all. He did make his own scanner out of an old tube. A sonic screwdriver, he called it, after the things before the Capitol. He slid his feet out of bed, pulling on his cleanest trousers and good shirt. Last chance at reaping with a high chance of being chosen. The Doctor had to look his best. Running his hands through his hair, he moved towards Donna, and her grandfather waiting for him. Wilf gave him a tight hug, passing him a roll before pushing him out the door. He was late and the reaping bell was tolling.

Rose laughed as he stepped out eating a roll of bread. It wasn't the best but at least it was food. Rose took his hand and pulled him along to the square. "Seems someone slept in again." Rose laughed teasing her close friend. As they approached the sign in table, Rose sighed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "May the odds be in your favor Doctor…." Rose whispered before walking to the group of 18 year olds. Seeing young Donna in the 15 year olds. If Donna's name was called, Rose knew she'd volunteer for her in a heartbeat. As their escort approached the stage, she welcomed them, and then after the video she'd seen many times she approached the ball for the girls. Surely enough, Donna's name was called. Building up her courage, Rose called out those five words.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Sometimes, the Doctor felt like he had two hearts, especially when certain things happened that made his heart skip a beat, like Rose kissing him on the cheek and now, hearing the words Donna Noble come out of the reaping bowl. The Doctor lost focus, knowing that while feisty, Donna did not have the skills needed to survive the first night. He was nudged in the ribs. He turned to Mickey Smith, another in the 18 year old group. Mickey nodded to the stage, seeing that Rose was walking up.

Why was Rose walking up? It was Donna that was reaped. His heart stopped, now knowing that he defiantly needed the two hearts. Rose had volunteered. She took Donna's place. He rubbed his face, pushing emotions away for later, as Rose waited patiently for them to announce the male tribute. The attendants hand went it the bowl, swirling the names around. A slip of paper was removed, and read out.

"Doctor Jonathan Smiths."

_No...not him..._Rose thought, hearing the male tribute's name. Her heart felt like it was gonna sink into the pit of her stomach. Seeing the Doctor approach her she glanced over at him, hoping someone would volunteer for him...but there was no one...Rose glanced at him and shook his hand in a polite manner. As she was ushered into a small room guarded by Peace Keepers, Rose waited to say her final goodbye's to her mother. As Jackie entered the room, Rose rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, trying to hold back any tears.

"You go out there and win sweetheart." Jackie whispered. "Hopefully Haymitch had his wits about 'im this year..." She said trying to make a joke. Rose let out a tearful laugh and Jackie quickly pulled off her wedding band, and placed it on Rose's finger before she was ushered out. Next in was Donna...Feisty Donna that she'd taken her place. Donna rushed up hugging her tightly.

"Take care of that spaceman for me will you?" Donna asked and Rose did nothing but nod. She knew how much the Doctor meant to the Nobles. As Donna was pushed out, Rose let out a quiet "I promise Donna..."

Once the doors were shut, Rose sat down and took a deep shaky breath. She was going into the Hunger Games...with a man who didn't know how she felt about him.

The Doctor was ushered away. He still hadn't spoken since his name was called. The man with the gob that never stopped was silent. His heart still hadn't resumed beating. He sat down, quiet, unsure what to say to the weeping Wilf or Donna. He sat limply, regretting that he couldn't say anything. If this was to be his last moments with his family, he couldn't believe that he was standing silent. Wilf and Donna were made to leave, and the Doctor was moved to the train. He saw Rose already there. He pulled away from the peacekeepers, walking towards her.

"Thank you." He croaked to her, voice not used to staying silent for so long. Rose looked over as he muttered a quiet thank you to her and nodded and boarded the train. They'd have more privacy to talk on the train. As of this moment, they were still being recorded with camera's for all of Panem to be see. Once they were both inside the train, Rose turned and let out a soft smile.

"I couldn't let Donna get hurt." Rose whispered. "I just couldn't..."

"Then I will make sure that you are the one coming home." He said, placing a hand on her back, leading her into the train. Once they were out of the way of the cameras, the Doctor took a deep breath, pulling away from her, leaning on the opposite wall. Rose gave him a look of both fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Doctor...I'm not gonna let you die...Donna and Wilf need you. They're your family." Rose whispered loud enough so he could hear her. "I'm not letting you die out there in the Arena. Your the one that should come home. Not me."

"Please just shut up. You are the one coming home. You have done so much for me and Donna. You are coming home. I know that I am going to die. But if I die, protecting you, then it is a life well spent." The Doctor spat, trying to make her understand. He was only a burden to Donna and Wilf. She still had a life and he would make sure that she would live it. Rose frowned and slowly walked over toward the table of food, and began eating in silence. She'd obviously upset him, and felt like talking to him, would only upset him more. _So much for being allies._ Rose thought as she ate the juicy piece of fruit she'd grabbed. She glanced over at him, only to see him still standing against the wall; now instead of talking to her, he was talking to Haymitch who seemed sober...For now.

The Doctor followed Rose with his eyes, trying to asses the best way to protect her. He meant what he said, she would be the one sent home. He didn't notice Haymitch walk in, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, glaring at the alcoholic. "You need to be alert if you want to stay alive." Haymitch said, winking at the Doctor. Haymitch knew, by the look in the Doctors eyes, what the Doctor planned to do. The Doctor glared at him, choosing to ignore the drunk and watch Rose. Rose let out a light scoff hearing Haymitch's advice. As If she didn't know that already. Rose looked over at the drunken man.

"Haymitch, why don't you give us some advice we can _truly_ use?" Rose took another bite of food, trying to enjoy her food while she could. She wouldn't have much longer before she'd be training, then she'd be in the arena...Where she'd try and save the Doctor's life.

"You want advice. Don't die. Find water and don't die." Haymitch said, throwing himself on the couch, not bothering to look at the two. The Doctor rolled his eyes, knowing that Haymitch was going to be no help. He stalked to the table, picking up some food of his own. He was going to enjoy this while he could. He rested a hand on Rose's shoulder, getting her attention. "Can we talk?" He asked. Rose's attention turned to the drunken man as she nodded to the Doctor accepting his invitation to talk.

"Hey, Haymitch. Here's some advice. Direct from _me to you_" Rose snarled at the drunk. "Quit drinking and maybe help District 12 win this year so we're not the laughing stock of Panem" She snapped before walking to a different car, waiting for the Doctor to come speak with her. They'd have to plan on their own. Wither Haymitch liked it or not. The Doctor smirked, never knowing that Rose could be like the roses of old. Pretty too look at with a hidden thorn. The Doctor followed her, knowing they had to talk game, strategy and he had to tell her why he needed her to win this. He sat down beside her, looking at her.

"Ready to talk now?" He asked. Rose cleared her throat as he sat beside her. Rose was never one to snap at someone like she just did, but since Haymitch's run in the games 20 years ago he'd become a stubborn drunk and alcoholic. Perhaps that was what happened. The Capitol drove you so crazy it curved someone to drink.

"Yeah, we need to figure out what to do on our own since Mr. Mini Bar isn't gonna be much of a help."

The Doctor nodded, smiling at Rose's new nick name. Seemed like it was going to catch on. "I'm going to protect you." The Doctor said after a new moment silence, "I don't expect to make it home. You can shut it because I'm doing it. And you are not going to stop me." The Doctor told her, his tone leaving no room for argument. Rose heard the tone in his voice and finally realized that she probably shouldn't argue with him even though she wanted to. She'd wanted to tell him that he was the one that should come home and not her. She sighed and nodded accepting his protection vow. Knowing he'd do anything to keep her safe.

"Thanks." She managed to whisper. The Doctor nodded, glad she finally understood. He wished he could tell her why he didn't want to come home. He wish he could tell her on his guilt. HE was the reason his parents were dead and he was only a burden on Wilf and Donna. The whole district would be better without him. He was only an inventor, and most of his inventions didn't work anyway. If he could do one thing, just one thing, he could bring her home. Rose looked up at him and saw the guilt in his eyes.

"Its not your fault you know..." Rose whispered a little louder this time. "Yes, you inventions aren't the greatest yet, but I think they could really work if we had the proper equipment." Rose said taking his hand. "I think that your gonna change the world someday...but I understand I'm your main priority now. To keep me safe."

"Yeh," He shrugged off the bit about his inventions. He knew they were silly and childish and useless. Who needed a robot dog that very nearly talked to him, "But that is my main goal." He vowed her her, resting his hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile. Rose returned the smile and looked at him. She was probably only one of the very few in the District who actually _enjoyed _his inventions. Her favorite being the tin dog.

"My favorite is that tin robot dog you've been working on...What did you name him...?" Rose paused trying to remember. "K-9?"

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, laughing. "The peace keepers hate him. Might be because I've installed a new laser. Just for mining work." The Doctor back tracked, making sure she knew he only used his inventions were for good. Rose looked at him, she could tell he was hiding something, but she decided not to mention anything.

"John...Can you promise me something? That we'll always be honest with each other. No matter what." Rose knew she could trust him for now, but when the Games began, she didn't know what he'd do.

The Doctor nodded, seeing that she called him John was enough to know she was serious.

"You can ask me anything. Im an open book." He assured, taking her hand. He would do anything to bring her home, and if that meant he needed to answer questions, he would. Rose looked down at their hands and she then looked back up at him. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else in the games.

"Your my one true friend John...In fact...The only friend I have really." Rose admitted with a small blush of embarrassment. She did try to make friends, but with Rose being quiet and shy except when she was around John was different. She'd always been able to be open around him and that comforted her. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe" Rose said then held up a finger to indicate she wasn't done yet before he protested. "I know you wanna get me home but I think..." Rose paused knowing they weren't being recorded or anything but Haymitch might very well be listening. "I think its time we show the Capitol what the Districts are really made of...maybe...just maybe...we can _both go home_"

"No." The Doctor said, "I don't want to come home." After the accident that killed his family, he always had a death wish. He just never had the guts, at least now he could do something good when he went out. "Don't try to change my mind. I understand what you mean, but its not our year. I can sense change, but its not us. Its you." The Doctor said honestly, blinking back his emotions. Rose wanted to slap him. John had never been this stubborn before. Then again, John had reason to be stubborn now. She couldn't blame him.

"God Damn it John quit being so stubborn! I'm _nothing_ alright? I have no skills whatsoever! I'm probably gonna die in the fricking blood bath! The only reason I want you to go home is because your my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you because I care about you John!"

At her last statement, Rose paused and realized what she'd said. Did she seriously just admit she had feelings for him?

"Stop it! Just stop it! Stop calling me John. That's not my name. I'm the Doctor. Not John!" The Doctor cried, dealing with unsettling news the only way he knew. By lashing out. "I wont let you die. You are more liked and I cant watch you die." The Doctor said, standing his ground. Rose frowned with tears in her eyes as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"I can't watch you die either..." She whispered. "I can't loose my best friend." She then quickly walked over and kissed him without thinking then walked off toward her room and curled up into a ball and cried silently. This was going to be pure hell.

The Doctor stiffened, unable to process the kiss. He was stupid. Stupid and thick. He his his face in his hand, leaning back and letting the train sped off without his consent. He just ruined his only friendship. Stupid Doctor. He berated himself, feeling like an idiot. She may not want him to protect her, so he would be the guardian in the shadows.

Several hours later, when it was near dinner time, Rose slowly rose from her bed and walked toward the Doctor's room and knocked on it slowly. "Doctor? Can I talk to you? It...Its about what happened this afternoon..." Rose felt bad for leaving him like that but he was set on his plan because she was his only friend...She couldn't ruin that. She wanted them to patch things up. The least thing she could do was apologize for her actions from that afternoon when she'd kissed him without warning. The Doctor hadn't moved since she left. Her words and the feel of her lips against his never left his mind. He snapped his head to hers, hearing her voice.

"Yeh. I think we should talk." He agreed, voice cracking. Rose quickly walked over to him, and hugged him gently. Burying her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I did that..I-I wasn't thinking straight..I accept your help but I want us to work together. Try and win this thing. Make history. Two winners..."

The Doctor nodded, though he didn't want to. He would protect her, have this alliance. But if it came down to the two of them, he would give up his life, his place for her. No matter what. "Come on." He said, rubbing her back, "Lets eat something, mkay?" He suggested. Rose nodded and took his hand in hers and they walked to the dining car and ate the most delishious food they'd ever tasted. It was better than the food at home, that was for sure. Rose couldn't help but see the Capitol outside and quickly rushed to the window and looked at it in awe.

"The one place I've feared in my entire life..." Rose muttered

"Its not soo bad." The Doctor said, perking up. He loved adventure. He slung an arm over Rose's shoulder, "Think of it as an adventure." The Doctor put on a brave face walking off the train, preparing himself from the onslaught of people, all wanting to know him.

Rose sighed quietly, "Yeah, an adventure where people want to watch us die." Rose muttered putting a smile on her face as she was taken to a room where she met her prep team. They began cleaning her of all the dirt and coal dust. Soaking her and what felt like the worst experience ever as hairs were ripped out of her legs. She felt completely raw to the bone. She was helped in sitting up because it hurt to move. Rose was soon escorted to a room, where she met her stylist. Rory. Rory walked into the room and gave her a warm smile. She'd never heard of him before so he must have been new.

"I wanted to say that it was a very brave thing you did...taking that girl's place. Takes a lot of courage to do a thing like that. I'm Rory" he introduced himself, holding out his hand for Rose to shake and Rose took it feeling a little more relaxed. It would seem she and Rory would be great friends.

"So, normal coal miner outfits for me then?" Rose asked and Rory shook his head. "No? What did you have in mind"

Rory let out a grin. "Lets make you look like you mean something and not just a lump of coal..."

The Doctor went willingly with the red haired woman. He was entranced by her hair. So ginger. He always wanted to be ginger. She forced him into the seat and a team of women surrounded him. He tried to push them off, tried to keep them away, but they moved around him, scrubbing him down and pulling at his eye brows, trying to train him to blink properly. He frowned, waving them off, trying to get them to call him Doctor, not John. The red haired woman, who introduced herself as Amelya, kept asking him about the other girl who Rose volunteered for. But he was reluctant to tell Amy about Donna. She frowned, thrusting a red suit at him.

"I thought we were coal?" He asked, pulling on the suit.

"No, coals boring. This. Now this is cool." He turned to Amy, arms out wide, showing off his new suit. She nodded, smiling. He turned to the mirror again, checking out the new look. He liked it. Rose soon met the Doctor near their chariot. Rose's hair was pulled back, and she wore a red dress that shimmered as she walked. It almost looked as if her dress was a burning piece of coal. It complimented the Doctor's red colored suit.

"I think we did good Amy..." Rory grinned at the pair and Amy simply smiled and nodded. Rose then walked up to the Doctor and adjusted his suit lightly, and took his hand

"You look good." She complimented. Rose then began to look around at the other tributes...most of them didn't seem a threat...The girl from District 1 looked like she was quite skilled. Rose made a note not to be around her, the woman was paired with a tall lanky man who's hair was messier than the Doctor's...He was complaining to his stylist about how he wasn't wearing a bow tie. Nearly shouting at her really, but he was keeping his cool.

The Doctor watched his competition, making names for them. He didn't want to know their real names. That would mean it was real, and he would have to kill friends. The Chariots of District 1 came out. Moppy _(matt)_ and Curly _(river)_, proud to be there. District 2, Capey _(doc 2/patrick)_and Bob cut (_zoe_). District Three came out, with White&Curly (_3doc/Jon_) and LittleMsSmilie (_Sj_). District Four came out and the pair of them were sharing an extremly long scarf, (_4doc/TOm_) and Scantly dressed warrior lady (_leela_). District Five came out, the blonde guy (5doc/peter) and the busty brunette (_peri_). District Six came out in a blur of colour, the male tribute blonde&Curly (6doc/Colin) and woman with feiry curls (_melanie_). District Seven came out a light brown haired man,(_doc7/slyvester_) and a young girl with a pyro lighter (_ace_). District Seven prepared a Victorian man and woman, wearing green (_doc8/paul and victoria). _Distict Nine came out with a closely shaven man and his darker tribute_ (doc9/chris and martha)._District Ten was an older man, barely pushing the age limit and a young girl he was protecting_(doc1/William and Susan)._

The Doctor's breath hitched as district 11 walked out, a man with an overly flirty face and a brunette girl who looked like she could do the same, now know as Mr and Mrs Flirty._ (jack and clara). _The Doctor took a deep breath, grabbing Rose's hand as they were forced out into the crowd. He held his head high, gripping her hand tighter. Rose couldn't help but stare at the tall man from 11 who winked at her and she just shook her head in a_ No Way _matter. As their carriage was pulled out, there were gasps and cheers among the crowd. Their outfits were so unique and so different, that they were going to be the talk of the Tribute Parade. Rose conveniently enough caught a yellow rose that was thrown to her and she looked over to the Doctor with a warm smile.

"A rose for my Rose." he said, not even thinking about what he was saying. His Rose. "And its all yellow too. A yellow rose for the pink and yellow tribute." he said softly, forcing a smile and waving to the crowd. They were different. Simple, but different

The Capitol doesn't like different..Rose nodded and looked at him as President snow made his normal speech welcoming the tributes and thanking them for their honor and their sacrifice. Rose couldn't help but let out a scoff which she hoped no one heard. After they were ushered into the bottom of the Training Center, Rose looked over at the Doctor and handed him the rose. "Here...for you."

"I hate him too." The Doctor said, hearing her scoff, "If he mysteriously ends up at the bottom of a stair case, it wasn't me. Deal?" He asked, only half joking. He took her hand, walking to the training room, not wanting to get separated from her, also to show the other tributes not to mess with her, because he would be right next to her, always.

He took the rose from her, breaking the stem short and placing it in the lapel of his red suit. Rose smiled and kept close to the Doctor. She smiled feeling their hands together as they were lead to the penthouse of the training center. Rose could use a good nights sleep after the days events. Rose still clung tight to the Doctor's hand as they watched the parade together after Rose changed into a simple pink t shirt and comfortable pants. Seeing the Doctor on the couch as she exited, she noticed him talking to Haymitch, Rose walked over to them slowly before curling up in the Doctor's lap.

"What was that about? Haymitch finally giving you advice is he?" Haymitch ignored the snide almost insult and continued talking saying nothing to Rose.

"Now, you guys. Water. All important Water. But that," Haymitch pointed at the two of them together, "Use that. Use that to get sponsors. Sponsors give you an advantage."

The Doctor looked to Rose, tightening his grip on her. Rose looked at the Doctor as he had given her an assuring squeeze on the shoulder. "So your basically saying we need to pretend to be something more than close friends? All we are is 2 close friends who are gonna do anything to defend the other." Rose was a little slow at what Haymitch was getting at, so she looked to the Doctor who she hoped would clear things up for her.

"Eh, close enough." Haymitch said, giving a look to the Doctor, that said 'you know the plan.' The Doctor nodded stifly, trying not to alert rose to the actual plan. Rose glanced at the boys and just sighed.

"I'm gonna get some rest. First day of training tomorrow..." Rose muttered sarcastically. She knew she'd need a good nights rest if she was going to be capable of all the exercises. The next morning, Rose was placed in a simple shirt and cargo pants with her District number on the uniform and she met the Doctor for breakfast. "Sleep okay?" Rose asked him as she took nibbles of her breakfast.

The Doctor didn't sleep that night. He didn't really ever sleep. It would be an advantage in the games. He sat on the roof, watching the city lights. He couldn't see the stars. He could always see the stars at home. And he wanted to see them, to let them show he was safe. He watching the sun rise, forcing himself to go downstairs. Meeting Rose in the kitchen, he tugged at his training clothes, "I don't sleep, but these clothes could be better." He complaining, picking up the rare and tasty yellow fruit in the bowl. Rose nodded at the mention of the outfits. They weren't the best outfit they could have chosen. Rose grabbed a fruit of her own, and sighed.

"I'm just scared about what I'm gonna do for the private sessions. I don't know how to do anything"

"You know lust. Your going to charm the pants of them, well, maybe not the pants off. That would not be a good thing to see, no sirey. But you think you cant do anything? What about me? I invent! They wont let me invent something, and now you've gotten me worried." The Doctor said, talking faster and faster, breathing speeding up as anxiety fell upon him. Rose took his hands as he began rambling and looked at him.

"Doctor..." Rose whispered. "Your getting anxious. You need to try and relax." Rose tried as best as she could to soothe his nerves. She was always good at that back home, so maybe she could help him. "If anything, I'm good at First Aid." Rose suggested. "You good with your hands. I'm sure you'd be good at snares once you learn how to use them"

"Right. Yeah. Of course. A doctor for the Doctor." He said, calming himself down. Rose was right. She was always right. He looked at her, taking her hand, "But we don't need to worry about that for a while." He reminded her , biting his lip. Rose nodded and intertwined their fingers together before walking with him to the elevator where they rode it down to the Training Center. They weren't the first set of tributes there, but they weren't the last. Which Rose hoped would be a good thing. Rose looked around at the several different stations and then looked at the Doctor.

"I say we work together." She whispered. "Do what Haymitch suggested. Try and remain close to one another."

"Wasn't planning of leaving." HE said, keeping a tight grip on her hand, "Don't show your skills, don't become a target." The Doctor instructed, leading her over to the knife throwing. He knew she was good, but he wanted them to be overlooked, underestimated. Rose nodded hearing his instructions and looked at the knives. She did know how to throw them, but she didn't want to start off with what could be her best skill.

"Doctor, you know how good I can be at this. We don't wanna seem like a threat remember?" Rose reminded him.

"Then be shitty. Let the others think you are shit at it, and then you can show them up. Its tactic." The Doctor explained in a whisper, not alerting the others to his plan. He let go of her hand, crossing his arms, glaring at the man from District 11 who kept winking at him and Rose. Rose glanced over at where the Doctor was looking and Rose scoffed rolling her eyes and took up one of the knives and aimed at the outer ring, she knew she'd be able to hit the bulls-eye if she tried, but like the Doctor said, make it seem like she couldn't. Rose purposely missed her target and frowned as it hit the wall.

The Doctor gave her a slight nod, watching her from the corner of his eye. The man from district Eleven walked up Mrs Flirty trailing behind them.

"Im Jack, and this is Clara." He introduced, winking at Rose. Clara shot the Doctor a smile, but not saying much. "We think that the four of us should work together. LEt one of the underdogs win." _Jack_ continued.

The Doctor glared at the two, gently taking Rose's arm, "We'll get back to you." He said with fake sincerity.

Rose watched as Jack and Clara walked away over to a different section of the Training Area. Rose just gave the Doctor a look. "Doctor, what was that about? An alliance with them could be a good thing." Rose whispered slightly harsh to him. "If there's anyone we _shouldn't_ ally with is that big curly haired woman from district 1. Jack and Clara don't seem that bad." Rose said trying to change his mind but knew that wouldn't happen, the Doctor was too stubborn. Just like someone else she knew.

_Haymitch._


	2. Chapter 2

"But Roooooseee," He whined, "He was a bit pretty." _And flirty,_ he added silently. Jack didn't just flirt with Rose, but with him too. he was more concerned about his safety around Jack. "but if you think it is good, we will do it." He said, taking her hands, making her look at him. Rose sighed and looked at the Doctor.

"I hadn't noticed his looks Doctor." Rose replied. "Did you ever think that him flirting with everyone is just an angle for something?" She said. After their first day of training, Rose looked at the Doctor. "Lets wait and think about the alliance with 11...I don't wanna do something you don't wanna do. The District tributes I'm worried about is 1..."

The Doctor looked at the curly haired woman from district one, and her mopped hair companion. He didn't look like a threat, but she did. The Doctor got a chill down his spine, stepping closer to Rose, protecting Rose, always protecting. "I think your right, and an alliance with Mr and Mrs Flirty will be good. Tell them tomorrow?" HE asked, his nicknames slipping through to normal speech.

Rose looked at him once they reached the elevator and let out a laugh. "Mr. and Mrs. Flirty? Oh, Clara is hardly a flirt. Jack's the Flirty one." Rose giggled. The next day at Training, Jack was happy they wanted to be allies. Clara was still a little shy, but Rose knew she'd come around eventually. Soon, it was time for their private session with the gamemakers. Being from 12 meant Rose and the Doctor would go last. Rose knew this would be her moment to shine with her knife throwing skills. Rose just wondered what the Doctor would choose to do...

The Doctor bounced his leg, alliance with Jack and Clara made him feel somewhat secure for Rose if he failed. But the private sessions were not going to go well. His name was called.

The Doctor stood up, running his hand through his hair. Walking through the doors. He looked around, glaring at the Gamemakers eating while he was there, heart beating fast enough for two. He looked around, trying to figure out what to do. Then it hit him. He cleared his throat, giving a mock bow, dismantling some of the stands and racks, rearranging them to be a knife throwing machine, in under 3 minutes. He aimed the machine at the wall, higher above the Gamemakers, releasing the knives. He bowed and walked out of the door, smiling.

"Don't make an enemy of yourself." he whispered to Rose as he walked past her. As she saw the Doctor come out, she stood up quickly then looked confused at what he'd said before she walked into the room. She'd expected the Gamemakers to not be paying much attention, but they were a little shooken up. What ha the Doctor done? As she walked inside, she noticed the knives and several targets. Rose picked up several knives and threw them in spots that would pretty much be an instant kill. As Rose turned around, she noticed the Gammemakers were occupied by a tray of Lobster that had been brought out. Feeling a small twinge of anger rise in her, she took one of her remaining daggers an threw it straight at the wall of the Gamemakers. Receiving shocked looks from everyone, Rose left.

Rose looked at the Doctor as she left the center and she looked at him. "I think I lost my temper a little..." she admitted muttering

_'Uh oh.'_ The Doctor thought, knowing her temper was legendary. He took her hand, "We'll get through this. And I think i made them mad too." He said, thinking off his machine and the expressions from the game makers. He stroked the back of her hand, walking her out of the arena. Rose and the Doctor rode the elevator up to their room, only to get chewed out by their Escort. She was known for snipping about manners and this was no exception.

"Well, I'm sorry but they weren't paying attention to me." Rose defended. Haymitch then came in with a huge grin on his face.

"Good going you two." Haymitch complimented. Rose looked over at the Doctor with a small , they move over to the living room to await their scores. First was the man with the mop liked hair. He recieved a 7. Typical for a career, his partner, River was her name, recieved a 9. As they went through the Districts, Rose kept an eye on their numbers though she didn't really care. Once District 11 was announced, Rose sat up slightly from where she was sitting on the Doctor's lap. Jack reiceved and 8, and Clara recieved an 7. Rose let out a small smile. They'd be good Allies. Rose just knew they would. Nect was the Doctor. Rose looked over at him, curious as to what he may have done. He recieved a 9. Rose gave him a smile. "They musta liked what you did. That's a tie for the highest score." Rose then took a shaky breath as her name was announced. She blinked as her score was read as a 10...a _10_. The highest score and Rose looked over at the Doctor and hugged him tightly. "and here I thought they hated me!"

"They musta liked you to get a 10 there Rose" Haymitch said taking a sip of his drink. The Doctor clenched his jaw. His job just got a whole lot harder. But he would never give up. Rose's survival was his priority. The Doctor went to say something to Haymitch, but Jack was gesturing to him from the elevator. He went to alert Rose, but the District 11 man told him no. He made some excuse about the bathroom, meeting Jack.

"Your girl's pretty good." Jack said once alone.

"Im going to save her. She will be the one going home." The Doctor told him but Jack nodded.

"Clara and I talked about it and we agree. We will help you. And now, little miss 10 score will need all the protecting she can get."

The Doctor smiled a genuine smile, but told Jack to tell Clara to not alert Rose to the extra protection. She wouldnt appreciate it. Rose noticed out of the corner of her eye as she went to go sit on the roof to clear her head, she noticed Jack talking to the Doctor. How he'd gotten up to their floor must have been difficult. He musta flirted with some peacekeepers or something. All Rose knew is she would now be considered a threat, and River would be the first one after her. That was one of the many different things on her mind. The last thing on her mind was her interview tomorrow. What sort of questions would she be asked? She knew Rory would put her in an amazing dress. To make sure they remembered her and she wouldn't be forgotten. She then looked over as she heard footsteps and saw the Doctor. "Everything alright?" Rose asked. "I can't sleep...Too much on my mind."

The Doctor sat by her, pulling her close, kissing the top of her hair. "I know what you mean. But we need to get our story straight, for tomorrow. You know that they are going to ask you about Donna. Haymitch and I have a plan. Just be the brilliant you. Blow them away, but try to dance around questions about your rank." He said, hoping she understood. he didn't want her to make a bigger enemy of herself or make harder work for him, Jack and Clara.

Rose nodded and leaned against him. Feeling comforted in his arms. Rose just sighed and intertwined her fingers in his. "I understand..." She whispered and found herself falling asleep in The Doctor's arms. She felt safe in his arms and knew this wouldn't last forever and she'd better get the rest while she could. Once she was in the Arena, she'd have to be more alert than ever before.

The Doctor held her close, humming her to sleep, knowing she needed her rest. He held her close in the warm air of the Capitol, knowing he should sleep too. He closed his eyes, drifting off with her in his arms, trying not to think about the interviews that would happen the next day. The next morning, Rose awoke still on the roof in the Doctor's arms. She just lay there till he woke up. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, giving him a good morning kiss before heading downstairs for breakfast then she was ushered away by her prep team. It would take several hours to get her ready for her interview.

Rory had decided to place Rose in a pink gown. It was a beautiful floor length gown and if it was slightly poofier, she'd look like a princess. She would be known as the Pink and Yellow girl. Rose was given pink nails and her hair was put up in a fancy up do. Thank God she was helped to learn how to walk in the heels. She hadn't grown used to them, but she found herself able to walk in them. She knew Ceaser Flickerman would ask her about Donna, how she willingly took her place. What she must have said to her in the end, but Rose remembered the Doctor's advice..._'Just be the brilliant_ _you_...'

The Doctor was separated from Rose, when all he wanted was to be with her. He wanted to spend all his moments with her, as he knew that soon, these moments would be his last. Amy pulled him away smiling, forcing him into a chair. She attacked his hair, making it stand up tall (like it needed any help) and put a slight red colour through it, making his hair a reddish brown under the right light. He was finally, _slightly_, ginger.

He was forced back into the red suit trousers, but he wore the black oxford shirt only, forgoing the suit jacket. He tugged at the sleeves, feeling exposed. The Doctor was brought back to the line, looking in awe at his pink and yellow Rose. She was beautiful in his eyes, no matter what she wore, and now the entire districts knew it. He took her hand, watching all the other districts talk to Ceasar, biting his tongue when Ceasar and Jack flirted with each other. Rose tried to stifle a laugh watching Jack and Ceaser. Rose kept hold of the Doctor's hand the entire time they waited. Soon, it was time for Rose to take the stage. She glanced over at the Doctor quickly before taking the stage shaking Ceaser's hand politely and he helped her sit down in her chair.

"My, My Rose...You look beautiful tonight in that dress." Ceaser complimented, Rose smiled and gave a quiet thank you. He then went on to congratulate her on the score she'd received during training. He then took her hand and looked at her most sincere and softened caring look asked her his last question. "Its about Donna..." he started then Rose felt tears form in her eyes and she had to hold them back if she could. "You two are obviously close yes?" Rose gave a nod and he continued. "I think it was very brave...what you did. What did you say to her...when she came to say goodbye to you."

Rose sniffled lightly, before she replied. "I told her I'd take care of John...and help make sure he came home..." The entire audience 'awwed' in sympathy and Ceaser helped her stand and held up her hand and Rose was lead off stage and she wiped her eyes quickly before she could be placed on the cameras again. She looked at one of the monitors as she watched the Doctor take the stage.

The Doctor stiffened when Donna was brought up. He knew she was going to be mentioned, but he had a small sliver of hope that she would be left out. The Doctor watched Rose, glad seh was listening to him and not making an enemy of herself. The buzzer was heard overhead and the Doctor was lead onto the stage.

"Now, John.," Ceasar started, but the Doctor interrupted him, instructing to be called the Doctor. Ceasar looked stumped but willingly called him The Doctor for the remainder of the interview.

"Doctor, Rose saved your sister, is that right?" Ceasar asked, already knowing the answer.

"She saved Donna, yes, but Donna is not my biological sister, but I love her as such." The Doctor said, remembering the times he had with Donna.

Ceasar asked basic questioned about his tactics and the Doctor fought hard to say that no one would have a chance against him and Jack, but knew he had to keep a low profile. He dodged all questions, slumping when the buzzer was heard. Rose took the Doctor's hand as he came to her and they went back up to the apartment and shared a dinner in silence before Rose excused herself and went into her room hoping John would join her and come lay next to her and help her get some sleep that she would need. They would be up bright and early the next morning to head to the Arena then the games would begin.

The Doctor knew that this was the final time of peace. But he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Plans ran through his mind. He shook his head, knowing he couldn't make any proper plans until he was in the arena, but he needed to be prepared. He held her close, running his fingers through her hair, keeping her calm, knowing that it was the last time they would have the calm together. The next morning, Rose turned and let our a small smile seeing him. "Good Morning...Although...this is the last _good_ morning we'll have then hm?" Rose whispered before she stood and walked to the shower and took a long warm shower. Mainly to calm her nerves, but that was the least of her worries. Although she may not have shown it, she had a nightmare. She was in the arena, and she, the Doctor and River were the last remaining tributes and the Doctor was dead beside her and River moved in for the kill but the Doctor got her first. Then he died in her arms and whispered something about how he kept his promise.

Rose and the Doctor gave each other one final hug before she whispered in his ear. "See you at the Arena."

The Doctor let her go, walking with Amy, getting forced into the jump suit, light and flexible, good for running as well as swimming. The Doctor felt like he had two hearts again, looking at the jump suit. He didn't know what to expect in the arena, but he wasn't looking forward to it. He wished he could have told Rose to run away and wait for him. But he didn't have time now. He only hoped he could get to her before anyone else.

He was brought to the platform, ready to be raised into the arena. He clenched his fists, feeling the sun on his face. He bent his knees looking at the cornucopia, ready to run. He waited for the start of the Games trying to catch Rose's eye.

The ride to the waiting room with Rory was pure agony. She hugged him tightly and he kissed her head wishing her luck. The outfit was comfortable but wouldn't be something that would keep her warm should the Gamemakers decide to make the Arena cold as hell. As her platform rose into the Arena, Rose looked around and caught the Doctor's glance from five platforms to her left...and three on her right stood River. The first thing that caught Rose's eye was a backpack which looked full of knives. Just the thing that she needed. The one thing that she could defend herself with.

_5...4...3...2...1._

With a loud boom, Rose took off toward the backpack, tripping over dead bodies of the younger tributes. She the quickly snatched the backpack and took off towards the woods, trying to find the Doctor. Where was he...She just needed to hold his hand and run...Run for her life. The Doctor jumped, not ready for the canon, but stumbled of the podieum, moving away from the Cornucopia. Nothing there could help him. And he could defend Rose with his hands nad his inventions if he needed to. He ran off, losing sight of his blonde. He swore, knowing that he wasnt a very good protector if he lost her in the first 2 minutes of the game. A canon went off. Someone was killed already? His heart stopped, making his way to the tree line, looking up at the picture. Not Rose. The woman from district two. He didnt get a chance to mourn her, knowing he had to find Rose. Out of the Corner of her eye, Rose saw Clara almost get nailed and she rushed out to try and protect her.

"Clara look out!" Rose screamed as she ran out of the wooded area and threw a knife at the boy from 4. The guy that had worn that long colorful scarf. She then took Clara's hand and helped her up as Jack ran over to them and told her to find the Doctor and that they would catch up later. Rose nodded and saw the Doctor a few yards away. Behind him was the male from 9.

"Doctor watch out!" Rose shrieked as she ran for him.

The Doctor turned, seeing the big eared man from District Nine. He jumped out of the way, tugging at the other man's ears. If they were that big, they deserved to be tugged. Using the other mans ears as leverage, The Doctor threw the other tribute far away from Rose. He turned his back, running to Rose, taking her arm and leading her into the white snow forest, their black jump suits making this stand out. Once they were far enough away from the bloodbath, Rose heard 12 more cannons fire...13 tributes gone already. 13 down 12 to go. Rose knew her and the Doctor were alive, so was River and Mr. Mop. the Big Eared from 9 had to be around but she wasn't sure though. She then hugged the Doctor quickly and tightly. "We need to find water...Water and somewhere to hide. We can't really hide with these black suits." The Doctor nodded, stopping when he heard crunching snow. He pulled Rose down in one of the banks, covering her up.

"Doctor? Rose?" The quiet but familiar voice of Clara was heard. He whistled softly, calling her over.

"Wheres Jack?" He asked, hoping Jack wasn't one of the 13 already dead.

Clara shook her head, explaining that JAck found a cave with water, a nice place to hide. The Doctor looked to Rose smiling. Things were going his way. Rose gave a small sigh of relief and followed Clara back with the Doctor in tow and one hand in his, the other on her backpack which felt like it had more than the knives she'd wanted. Once inside, she hugged Jack.

"Thanks for saving Clara" Jack thanked her and handed her a small canteen full of water. Rose then handed it to the Doctor, still curious about his plans. They were safe...for now. The Gamemakers wouldn't let them have peace for long.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor held Rose close, watching the entrance to the cave, waiting for anything. He knew it wouldn't hold the peace for long. HE told Rose to get some rest, the it might be a while before they had time to rest. Jack nodded to the Doctor, already planning to take shifts. Clara moved over to Rose, laying beside her, protecting the back of Rose.

The Doctor lay beside Rose. THey were in a pile, protecting each other. Soon, Jack would wake him and they would swap, protecting Rose and making sure they were safe and undetected. Rose woke up and looked around.

"We'd better start looking for some food. I'm starting to get hungry already. Besides, we can't sit still for long. People will get bored easily." She said picking up her bag which had hardly any food for the 4 of them. Hearing Jack's objections about her going out first, Rose just shook her head and slowly made her way out. Keeping an eye out for River or that mop haired friend of hers. The Doctor followed her, worried about her. He turned his head around, hearing a snap. He turned to Rose, pushing her into a tree, telling her to climb. He turned his attention to the sound. The blonde man who had the multi coloured jacket stood tall, brandishing a sword. The Doctor gulped, watching the silver edge closely.

The Doctor took a run at the man, tackeling him, getting the sword out of his hand. His priority was Rose. The Doctor used his knees to hold the other man down, wrapping his hands around the other mans neck. HE tightened his hands, closing his eyes. He didnt want to see the life leave the other mans eyes. A tear slipped down his cheek when he head the canon sound. Rose watched as the Doctor chokes the life out of their enemy. She sighed as she heard the cannon and climbed down.

"That makes 15 now I think..." Rose muttered. As she scouted ahead with Clara, she heard a noise in the nearby bushes. "Keep your eyes out Clara" Rose whispered, worried something was going to happen to her. The others might want to get rid of Clara because she's so quiet and could be an easy target. As Rose picked some berries, she heard Clara came a noise of pain behind her and she whipped around quickly to see the man that had worn the long scarf with a spear. A spear that was now in Clara's stomach. "NO!" Rose shouted before running over and silting the man's throat with her knife. She head that man's cannon and knew Clara's would be soon...She held Clara in her lap and tried to hold back her tears. "Clara, Clara please...This is all my fault...I'm so sorry."

The Doctor dropped the man from six, moving to where Rose had run. He stopped, seeing a trail of blood. His heart stopped, hoping it wasnt Rose's, as he followed the trail. His eyes widened, not liking what he saw. He quickly went down, ignoring the blood, wrapping Rose nad a dying Clara in his arms.

"Do good?" Clara asked pained. The Doctor nodded, moving her hair away. Clara's eyes went dull and the canon sounded over head. Clara Oswald, only 13 years old.

He knew that they should leave, but he didn't want to face Jack, not yet. And he couldn't bare the thought of pulling Rose away. Rose just cried into Clara's shoulder. She was so young and it was her fault that she was dead. It was Rose's fault and if Jack hated her, she wouldn't blame him. Rose sniffled and pulled off Clara and frowned as she looked at the Doctor.

"Its all my fault..." Rose whispered. "Clara's dead because of me."

"No, no, no." The Doctor soothed, rubbing her back. He kissed her cheek, forcing her to stand. "We have to keep moving. You and me. No Jack, or anyone else." He vowed, not letting anyone else die for them. Rose just stared at him. Was he being serious?

"I don't care what promise you made to Jack or to Haymitch. I want you to go home and don't you DARE start on me. I want you to go home. My Mum'll need someone looking after her." Rose said firmly. She didn't care that she was being stubborn. Nor the fact that the air around them was getting cold...and fast.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, pulling her away. It didnt matter what she said, she was going home. He pulled her along, his breathes coming out in white puffs. A shiver warped through him. HE pulled her close, hoping that they would share warmth.

"I dont even know what this stuff is." He said, picking up some of the white flakes that looked like ash, but wasn't ash. Rose just looked at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't care...Lets just get outta here." Rose whispered

Just trying to make conversation." The Doctor sung, trying to find another cave for them to hide in. "We need to defend ourselves."

Rose nodded and clung to the Doctor as her teeth chattered from the cold. She held up her knives, "W-W-We've got my knives you know. We might h-h-have to go back to the Cornucopia for more weapons.."

"No, not going back there. But there is probably nothing left. Its been nearly two days. But I can rig up some basic protection." He took a deep breath, holding her close, trying to share his body warmth. Rose made her way down with the Doctor into another cave. She zipped up her arena jacket and pulled her arms in and wrapped herself as best she could.

"Might wanna look through my bag and see what else is in there." Rose suggested looking at the pack she'd grabbed.

The Doctor nodded, flinching when a canon sounded. Another gone. How long until they were left. HE didnt turn to see the picture of his fellow tribute, but rummaged through her bag. Finding basic food suppiles, he rationed them, passing some over the Rose, before eating his own ration and putting the rest back in the bag.

Another canon sounded. This game was going to end quickly. Rose flinched hearing both cannons. Two more gone. She'd lost count of how many remained. She clung tightly to the Doctor trying to stay warm as she took small nibbles at her food. In reality, she was starving. Her stomach thought otherwise. All she cared about at this moment was that she and the Doctor were safe. The Doctor saw her flinch, snd held her closer. He started to hum an old song of his past and his home. He didnt no how many were left, but he knew it was drawing to an end. And there was going to be finalists. They were going to end this. Rose smiled hearing the song he'd chosen. Jackie knew that song too. She'd sing it to Rose all the time to help her fall asleep. As she slowly closed her eyes...she heard a few more cannons. More than likely River's kills. She'd probably killed most of the tributes anyway...The ones that weren't killed in the bloodbath anyway.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" Rose whispered as she curled into the Doctor trying to stay warm, that and make conversation

"My robot dog nearly blew up your house. Its hard to forget." he said softly, not wanting to disturb their peace. "It was before my parents died. You were there for me when they did die. I never thanked you for that, did I?" He questioned, holding her close. Rose laughed lightly at the memory.

"K-9 was still the sweetest dog. Even if he was a robot." She laughed then shook her head. "You didn't but there's no need to thank me. You woulda done the same for me Doctor..."

"Really though, thank you." the Doctor pulled her close, placing his lips on hers. He had wanted to do this for a very long time, and now was the perfect time to do so (also to bring part 2 of Haymitch's plan) Rose smiled as he thanked her again but then wrapped her arms slightly tighter around his waist as she kissed him back for a second before pulling away and an obvious blush was on her cheeks.

"What was that for?" She whispered.  
"Thank you. You did so much back then, saved my life even, and I never thanked you for that." He was telling the truth. He did owe her everything, but the fact that he did this now, was to play the sympathy card for the viewers, get them sponsors. They needed sponsors to make the final stage work. Rose smiled at him. There was no thanks truly needed. She looked at the mouth of the cave and sighed.

"We better get moving. I want to make sure I'm the one that kills River." Rose said sitting up and grabbing her knives, She knew the end was coming and she wanted it to go out with a boom. Literally.

"Ooo. Bad bad River." but he agreed. She could kill the bitch, only if he would watch her back. He placed a hand on her back, leading her out of the cave, when something happened, that never happened in a game. A picture of Ceasar appeared, looking mournful. "Tributes. There are three tributes left in the arena." And just as sudden as he appeared, he left.

The Doctor looked at the two of them. River. She would out there. He kept a close eye on Rose, winking at the camera when he saw one. It was all going to plan. Everything he and Haymitch had decided and it was all coming right. He stuck close to her back, watching for any signs of the bitch. Rose looked around and started heading to the cornocoupia. River would be going there. Rose would be sure of it. She held her knifes tightly in her hand, ready to use them at a moments notice. Rose had only imagined River killing off her own Partner. Seemed like the kind of woman who would do that.

As they reached the clearing, Rose spotted River's curly hair and ran off towards her as fast as she could. "RIVERR! YOU EVIL WOMAN!" Rose shouted as she tossed two knives headed towards River's heart and stomach. The Doctor flinched, slightly afraid of the woman in front of him. The beautiful, courageous, loving… The Doctor stopped suddenly. He was falling for her. He wanted to hit his head against the wall, but he knew that she had to live first. He resumed his vigilant watch of her. His foot hit something. He bent down to pick up a discarded sword. The man who never used weapons picked up a something to protect his girl.

"River. River. River." He called out, trying to get her attention. The leaves shuffled to his left. He turned, holding the sword out. The curly haired woman stepped forward, holding out a gun. Rose turned hearing the Doctor's distraction then skidded to a stop as River pulled out a gun. _A GUN._ Rose thought guns weren't allowed, but apparently she was wrong. One of River's sponsors must have sent this to her. Rose's heart was racing...Then it felt like it stopped at the same time as River pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow down as Rose watched the bullet hit the Doctor. She was filled with sadness, then quickly the only emotion she felt..._was anger_

"NO!" Rose shouted and ran towards River's back and stabbed her twice before holding a knife to her throat. "Go to hell you son of a bitch. This is for hurting the Doctor." Rose sneered before slitting a long cut on River's throat and let her body drop to the ground. The cannon fired and Rose quickly ran over to the Doctor and held him in her arms, his head in her lap. "No...No..." Rose looked up with hopeful eyes that Haymitch would send something, but it was too late. They were the final two...and the odds seemed to be in Rose's favor...


	4. Chapter 4

Two canons sounded in succession. The game makers knew the Doctor wasn't dead yet, but there was no way he could survive that wound. No one had seen a gun in the Games before. The Doctor could feel Rose. He could hear her too. He raised his arm, touching her cheek, and whispered the only thing he could, "I. Love. You." His blood slid out of his body, soaking the grass. He felt Rose get pulled away from him. He let out a shaky breathe, giving into the darkness, giving into the peace and the love from his family that were calling him.

Rose was being pulled away from the Peacekeepers. Away from the dead body. Rose struggled against them. Trying to get back to the Doctor. She wouldn't let them take him. She just couldn't. "NO! JOHN! NOOO!" Rose sobbed as she was put in a room by herself. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest. His last words echoing in her head. _I love you_. That's why he was so protective over her, why he'd wanted her to go home. _He loved her..._

As Haymitch walked into the room, Rose stood up and began hitting his chest. "Was this your plan all along! With his dying breath him telling me he loves me so I could go home! I TOLD YOU I WANTED HIM TO GO HOME WHAT THE HELL HAYMITCH!" Rose shouted before she collapsed to the floor in tears. She was soon enveloped in a hug by Rory then Haymitch too.

"That boy knew what he anted. I promise we'll do everything we can to help you get through this sweetheart." Haymitch said trying to comfort Rose. Rose just shook her head.

"How can I get through this when the man I love is dead?"

_The Doctor drifted through space. There was no pain. No fear. No doubt. He was happy. He looked around, seeing his parents, his family, opening their arms for a hug. He cried. His family was there, and they didn't blame him._

_"Sweetie?" His mother asked. He knew what she was going to say. And he knew what he had to do. He looked past his family, seeing the two paths that lay ahead. On path was bright and fun, that lead to happiness, the other was dark and fearful that would lead to pain.  
_

_He looked back to his family, being nudged to the cross roads. He kissing his mother on the cheek, hugging his father. He knew what he had to do. He clenched his fists, walking down a path._

The long train ride back to district 12 was agonizing. Knowing the Doctor was coming back with her...but not alive. He was coming home for a funeral. She sighed as she lay in her room on the train. Crying her self to sleep every night since the game's ended. The echo of River's gun firing at him at the last second. Waking her up and she'd still continue to cry. The Doctor was gone...and there was nothing she could do. Once she arrived back in 12, she ran into Jackie's arms followed by Donna's and Wilf's.

"I'm so sorry..." Rose whispered though her tears. "I tried to save him...But..but she shot him..." Rose said to Donna who's eyes were filled with tears. Rose headed back to her old home, to gather what little things she had to take to her new home...in the Victors Village.

The Doctor opened his eyes, sitting up with a gasp. What seemed like gold glitter fell off him. He looked around the white medical bay. The vibrations under him told him he was on the train. What happened? Did Rose win? Did she stop River? He tried to sit up, but a gloved hand pushed his back down.

"Rose? River?" He tried to asked, but he was given another shot. He wanted to sleep, but he wanted to find Rose and see if she was alive. But if he was on the train, going back to 12, that meant he was alive and she was dead. He failed. he sobbed as the darkness pulled him under.

When he woke again, he was placed on the floor in a luxurious house. Victors Village. He pulled himself up, leaning on the wall, his wound still hurting. He tried to move around the best he could, but froze, hearing the door open. He turned to the door, ready to fight off any capitol people, but his heart stopped, seeing the figure in the door.

With her belongings in hand, Rose kissed Jackie on the head and smiled. "You can always come visit me Mum whenever you want...I promise. Don't be a stranger kay?" Rose said trying to laugh despite her heart feeling like it was still shattered into millions of pieces. Even though she wasn't asleep, she still could hear the echo of River's gun on her ears.

Rose made the long silent walk up to the cottage. The only noise as the crunching of the gravel. As Rose stepped up the stairs to hr new home, she couldn't help but notice Haymitch out of the corner of her eye with the widest smile on his face.

"Welcome Home Sweetheart." He said. "Got you a house warming present inside." At his words, Rose's eyebrows creased in confusion but when she opened the door and saw the Doctor standing in the entry hallway, her things fell to the floor and she just stood there in about the same amount of shock the Doctor must have been seeing her. _He was alive... _The Doctor's eyes went wide, seeing the blonde in the door way.**_ Dun dun dun_**. He was dead. He had to be. They both died and River won the games. Its the only possible explanation. He hesitantly took a step forward, reaching out to her.

"Rose." He said, once, reaching out to her. He needed to hold her. He ran towards her, embracing her, pulling her into his chest. She was solid enough. But they didn't mean that they weren't both dead.

"Oh Rose. My Rose." Rose rushed over to the Doctor at the same time as he did and hugged him tight. More tears spilled from her eyes, but these weren't tears of sadness. These were tears of joy.

"Doctor...Oh my god..." Rose laughed tearfully clinging to him for dear life. Hoping this wasn't an illusion or a dream haunting her. Rose pulled back and ran her fingertips along his cheeks and smiled. "I love you too..." She whispered.

"My Rose." He repeated, not wanting to let her go. "How? What happened? With? River?" HE questioned, not really wanting to break the peace, but needing to know if he was dead. He was shot after all. Rose pulled back slightly enough to still look at him, but a smile was still on her tear streaked face.

"I killed River. Slit her throat...then I ran over to you and you...you had died in my arms..." Rose whispered as the memory came back to her. "Haymitch must have begged them to bring you back...I won...I won the Games Doctor...District 12 finally had a winner...and it was me."

"You did win. You won the games. You won me, my heart." He kissed her. Finally. Pressing his lips to hers in a fevered need. He didn't think of his family that were mourning him. They didn't matter. Rose mattered. Rose gasped quietly and slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Pulling herself closer to him, still kissing back in the fevered need that he was giving her. He was right. she'd won him and his heart, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Because she was in love with him...and was never gonna let him go.

He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "We did it. We survived. The Doctor and Rose Tyler,_ forever."_


End file.
